firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Vissbruck
General Vissbruck is the leader of Dagoska's garrison of the King's Own, charged with the defence of the city. He is a member of the city council. Appearance and Personality The General is a plump man in his mid-forties, running slightly to baldness and always sweaty from the heat. Vissbruck is every inch a loyal military man, a man with a strong sense of duty, and a weak imagination. He always wears an impeccable military uniform despite the temperature. He is not completely incompetent though mostly he is considered "an ass". History Vissbruck was a Major in the King's Own during the First Gurkish War, some nine years before the events in the trilogy. Glokta remembers his as well known for being an ass. When The Union won the war against the Gurkish, the Guild of Spicers encouraged The Union to annex Dagoska into the realm. Vissbruck was promoted to General, and placed in charge of the defence of the city. He dutifully follows the orders of the ruling council to focus his resources on the inner walls dividing the Upper City from the native population, despite this resulting in the outer walls falling into a deplorable state. Before They Are Hanged General Vissbruck is in the audience chambre when the new Superior Glokta presents himself to the city council, which includes Lord Governor Vurms, Korsten dan Vurms, Carlot dan Eider, and Haddish Kahdia. He is shocked to learn of Glokta’s carte blanche from the Closed Council. Glokta goes to the great outer walls of Dagoska to examine the defences with the General. The walls are crumbling. Vissbruck complains that he hasn’t the resources to maintain outer wall, as well as the inner wall, . With only 600 soldiers, Glokta asks about other forces, and learns that Carlot dan Eider has also engaged a mercenary company under Nicomo Cosca. Glokta finds Cosca far more capable than Vissbruck. The situation in the city is soon improved, thanks largely to the native population who have provided troops and workers in exchange for Glokta's concessions: the outer wall is fixed, the ditch is dug, and the moat is ready to be flooded. However, the Ruling Council is now some half-a-million marks in debt, a staggering sum. Vissbruck allows the Gurkish emissary Shabbed al Islik Burai into the city without telling Glokta, and is at the meeting with Vurms, Eider, and the emissary which Glokta interrupts. After the meeting, Glokta takes the emissary into custody, and tortures him into admitting Vurms and Eider are the traitors. The General is also at the meeting when Glokta arrests Vurms and Eider. During the Battle of Dagoska, General Vissbruck expresses his admiration for the enemy’s bravery and self-sacrifice, though Glokta and Cosca have fewer ideals. Although the defenders are able to repeal several waves of Emperor’s soldiers, The Union are losing. Soon breaches appear in the outer walls. Vissbruck tries to urge Glokta that all the Union nobles and merchants should flee the city. However, Glokta points out that the Arch Lector has been very clear that flight is not an option. He orders Vissbruck to prepare to withdraw everyone to the Upper City, despite this meaning ceding the docks to the Gurkish, and cutting off all hope of retreat. Eventually Vissbruck learns that Glokta has been called back to Adua by the Arch Lector, leaving Vissbruck in charge of the cities defence with orders to fight to the last man. The General is obviously displeased but seems to accept the assignment with some measure of resignation. We later learn that Dagoska eventually fell to the Gurkish through some treachery, presumably by Cosca. Vissbruck took his own life, rather than be captured. Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Characters from the Union